


the familiarities between the one i love and the hero

by charjace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up Like 20s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: Eyes open slightly he turns his head to see Adrien asleep with his arm draped over Luka’s chest, his hair a mess. Running his fingers through Adrien’s hair, Luka can’t help but wonder if it were a little bit longer, and he didn’t keep it looking as neat and tidy as his father wanted it to be, Adrien would be a perfect copy of Chat Noir. Smiling to himself, Luka wonders about it and the times he’s ran into the hero. Carefully reaching for his phone, Luka looks up Chat Noir and the images he has of Adrien, as well as looking the sleeping man beside him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	the familiarities between the one i love and the hero

Light was streaming into the room as the sun rose up in the sky, spreading its warmth into the large room. Last night had been one hell of a night, Luka had been prepared to go home at the end of the night, back to his apartment that he not long ago moved into, but Adrien didn’t want to be alone after the cold way his father had been. Luka’s family knew about him and Adrien, and they supported them well, but Gabriel hadn’t been told and the paparazzi were starting to catch on articles were starting to pop up so, Adrien had asked for a dinner with his father, telling him it was important. He did show up, and he was straight to the point, asking point blank why Adrien requested a dinner that was important, and why Luka was there. Under the table, Luka squeezed Adrien’s hand in support, and he took a quick glance at Nathalie, Gabriel and Adrien’s bodyguard – only two of them clicked onto what was going on without Adrien saying it out loud.

When Adrien had told his father his news, Gabriel tensed up – going so far as to say it was a  _ phase _ , that Adrien was rebelling against him. That, eventually he would find the right girl to settle down and carry on the Agreste family line. Luka just kept hold of Adrien’s hand, he could see Adrien slightly shaking – holding back tears as he sat there, listening to his father's words before his father left, without even finish their meal. They had gone to up to Adrien’s room, where Luka held onto Adrien as he cried and asked for Luka to stay the night, so Luka did.

Eyes open slightly he turns his head to see Adrien asleep with his arm draped over Luka’s chest, his hair a mess. Running his fingers through Adrien’s hair, Luka can’t help but wonder if it were a little bit longer, and he didn’t keep it looking as neat and tidy as his father wanted it to be, Adrien would be a perfect copy of Chat Noir. Smiling to himself, Luka wonders about it and the times he’s ran into the hero. Carefully reaching for his phone, Luka looks up Chat Noir and the images he has of Adrien, as well as looking the sleeping man beside him.

A few minutes later, Adrien is stirring awake smiling up at Luka before pressing a soft kiss to Luka’s cheek. Peeking at Luka’s phone, Adrien is quick to quip, “You got a secret crush that I should know about?”

A soft laugh left Luka’s lips, “My heart is yours, and you know it. Want to come down with me to the boat? We’ve got a gig in two weeks.”

“That sounds like fun. I don’t have any shoots today,” Adrien replies, leaning in to pressing a light kiss to Luka’s lips, before moving to get off of his bed. “We can go out for breakfast, my treat.”

Their breakfast has been interrupted by an attack of an Akuma, Luka hadn’t  _ meant _ to get separated from Adrien but he had, and was frantically searching for his boyfriend. This had only caused him to run into the  Akumatized , and they were almost turned to stone when Chat Noir pushed him to the ground, just out of reach of the beam. Opening his mouth to say a thank you was halted, when Chat lifted him up before running as Ladybug distracted the villain for the day.

Chat stopped behind an alley, letting Luka get his feet to the ground and now he was standing in front of the hero. A smile spreading across his lips, “Thank you Chat.”

“Be careful next time, what were you doing out? You’re supposed to seek shelter,” Chat chastise, that rule had been brought in by the Mayor a few years back, asking that if an Akuma were to attack that the people of Paris seek a safe shelter, and let the Heroes of Paris take care of it.

“Looking for my boyfriend, we got separated in the attack,” Luka answers, looking at Chat and really taking in the Hero in front of him. Mentally, if he stripped Chat of his mask, ears and switched out the Black suit – he could  _ swear _ that was Adrien right in front of him.

“I’m sure he’s safe, he’ll be okay. Just, seek shelter and be safe,” Is all Chat has left to say before taking off again, going to help Ladybug and win this fight.

Watching the way Chat moved, it really did make him believe that him and Adrien were the same person. It was in the  _ smallest _ of details. They tiniest of ones, because looking at the big picture – you would see Adrien and Chat as two different people. Chat was out there, without a care and letting his words be heard, whereas with Adrien he’s reserved, scared of what he might think because he doesn’t want to hurt them. It’s in the way Chat looked at Luka, it was the same way Adrien did, in the way his voice spoke.

Band practice still went on, and Adrien was now laying himself half on Luka as they laid on his bed, lazily watching whatever they found to be mildly interesting. Luka was running his fingers through Adrien’s hair and that is when he heard it. It was soft,  barley audible but Luka could hear it. A soft  _ purring,  _ looking towards his boyfriend he finds Adrien with his eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face. The movement of his fingers stop, and Adrien’s eyes open up slightly.

“Oh... I fell asleep. Your fingers, they’re so soothing,” Adrien's voice, laced with the sleep he woke up from. He lifts a hand to rub at his eyes.

Using his other hand, Luka puts his finger under Adrien’s chin lifting it so Adrien was looking at him, and Adrien adjust himself, now he was practically laying fully on top of Luka now. Slowly, Luka moved his finger under Adrien’s chin. It was smooth, and he can see Adrien’s eyes flutter shut softly at the gentle movement – seconds later, a soft purr found its way pass Adrien’s throat. “You like that Kitty?” It’s a teasing tone, and Luka is smiling as he says the words because his boyfriend was just so cute.

“I... Kitty?” Adrien muses, eyes opening and looking Luka in the eyes. A curious gleam in them as he watches Luka underneath him.

“You were purring as I did that,” Luka admits, then guiding Adrien’s face towards his own slowly, enough so he could whisper into his ear, “ _ And _ you are, now kiss me if I’m right, Chat Noir.” Pulling away slightly, he watches as a million things seem to run through Adrien’s mind, he can see it in his eyes and feel it in the way Adrien swallows hard against his finger that was still under the  blond’s chin.

Seconds go by, and Luka isn’t expecting a kiss – he suspects that Adrien would want to keep his identity to himself. So, he says, “You don-” Words interrupted by lips against his own.

“How?” Adrien whispers against Luka’s lips, wanting to know how Luka figured it out. It’s been five years since he donned the suit, and no one’s figured it out – though Alix is a different story, with the whole  _ time travel _ thing. 

“I know my boyfriend,” Luka responds, giving a quick peck to Adrien’s lips, “I’d know you anywhere. I notice everything, the smallest things which made it easy to work out.” And he’s had the whole idea playing in his head on and off all day, with evidence only just piling itself up. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“I love you,” Adrien says, and Luka can see how much he means it. “I love you Luka, so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> based loosley off something a friend said to me, and done within a few hours, so sorry if it's not that great. i have a few other fanfics planned out


End file.
